Gagal, Tapi Berhasil
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Gagal untuk melihat bulan, tapi berhasil melihat cinta. Fic spesial InOMN (sebenarnya kemarin, tapi baru selesai sekarang). Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow) dan Oldrivalshipping (GreenxBlue).


**Regulus White Dwarf disini! Kembali ke astronomi tapi bukan kelasnya karena ini adalah fic spesial dari sebuah** _ **event**_ **internasional bernama InOMN. Sayangnya aku tak bisa ikut karena badanku tak enak dan cuacanya dingin karena hujan.**

 **Dan aku tak kuat dingin.**

 **Malah curhat.**

 **Pairing:** **Specialshipping** **(RedxYellow) dan Oldrivalshipping (GreenxBlue)**

 **...**

"Red! Green! Hentikan pertandingannya!" seru seseorang dari luar lapangan. Red dan Green langsung mengakhiri pertarungan Pokemon mereka untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak di luar sana.

"Eh? Mengapa, Blue?" tanya Red.

"Ayolah, jangan ganggu kami. Kami sedang berlatih," kata Green. Terlihat Blue sangat bersemangat untuk memberitahukan berita ini.

"Ayolah, ada acara menyenangkan di alun-alun Kota Pallet, tahu?" tanya Blue dengan wajah manisnya.

"Ada apa, Blue?" tanya Red.

"Ya, ada pasar malam di sana! Ayolaaah, Greeny! Bonekanya lucu-lucu! Aku ingin beli boneka Jigglypuff lagi!" seru Blue sambil memeluk tangannya Green. Green hanya bisa mengambil napasnya.

"Ayolah, setahuku kau lebih tua daripada kita berdua, mengapa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit dewasa?" tanya Green.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku maunya Jigglypuff!" seru Green.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi pakai uangmu sendiri, jangan pakai uangku," kata Green setelah berpikir panjang. Red hanya diam saja seperti orang yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Blue, lalu aku melakukan apa?" tanya Red.

"Ajaklah Yellow, siapa lagi?" tanya Blue dengan suara menggoda. Itu cukup untuk membuat pipinya Red memerah seperti pakaian yang dia pakai.

"Blue, dari semua orang, mengapa Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Yellow itu kekasihmu, tahu? Sebagai seorang pria, kau harus mengajaknya!" kata Blue. Red hanya bisa menarik napasnya. Sambil menahan semburat merah pada pipinya, dia mengangguk.

"Benar juga. Aku dan Yellow sudah menjadi kekasih, tapi belum pernah kuajak ke suatu tempat. Boleh juga idemu, Blue," kata Red.

"Nah, lihat, Red saja setuju dengan ideku. Kau juga harus setuju, Greeny!" seru Blue kepada Green dengan wajah manisnya lagi.

"Uhh, kau menang, Blue," kata Green sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil berpikir bahwa dia akan menyesali keputusannya ini.

"Oh, ya, kapan?" tanya Red.

"Oh, sudah dari kemarin Senin, dan akan terus berlangsung selama dua minggu. Sekarang hari Sabtu, jadi, bagaimana, Greeny? Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Blue lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang kau menang, Blue," kata Green.

"Oke, berarti aku akan ke rumahnya Yellow sekarang," kata Red dan dia langsung lari keluar dari Gym Hutan Viridian dimana mereka bertarung.

"Hei, tunggu, Red! Pertarungan kita belum selesai!" seru Green.

"Red saja bersemangat seperti itu, kau juga harus bersemangat, Greeny!" seru Blue.

"Aku bukan Red, Blue, ingat itu," kata Green sambil berjalan keluar dari Gym bersama dengan Blue.

...

"Eh? Ada yang mengetuk pintu? Menurutmu itu siapa, Chuchu?" tanya Yellow, yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas biologi di kamarnya. Chuchu mengendus udara sekitar, dan dia langsung berlari setelah mengetahui itu bau dari apa. Hanya satu suara yang dia keluarkan saat dia berlari.

"PIKAAAAAAA!" Yellow hanya duduk terpaku mengetahui bahwa yang datang ke rumahnya adalah ...

Sementara itu, terdengar dari luar bahwa yang datang ke rumahnya sedang berbicara dengan Chuchu.

"Chuchu, Yellow ada di rumah?" tanya orang itu.

"Chu!" seru Chuchu.

"Tolong panggilkan Yellow. Ini, kuajak Pika," kata orang itu, lalu terdengar Pika dan Chuchu saling berbicara dan mereka berlari ke kamarku.

"Chuchu? Pika? Berarti ..." Yellow hanya bisa bergetar mengetahui bahwa yang dia pikirkan menjadi kenyataan.

"Red-san ... disini?" tanya Yellow. Dua Pikachu yang ada di depannya mengangguk. Yellow langsung memakai jaketnya karena saat itu dia hanya memakai T-shirt hitamnya. Lalu dia bersama dua Pikachu itu berjalan ke depan pintu dimana Red sudah menunggu.

"Hai, Yellow," kata Red, tersenyum kepada Yellow.

"H-Hai, Red-san," kata Yellow, terlihat sangat gugup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Red.

"Baik-baik saja, bagaimana kalau Red-san masuk saja? Ini sudah sore dan mulai dingin udaranya," kata Yellow sambil mengajak Red untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di kursi ruang tamunya, Red mengutarakan niatnya.

"Yellow, tadi Blue datang ke Gym membawa berita kalau ada acara pasar malam di alun-alun Kota Pallet," kata Red.

"Oh, aku belum tahu," kata Yellow.

"Karena itulah aku memberitahumu. Blue juga mengajakmu, bersama Green dan aku. Bagaimana, kau mau ikut nanti ke sana?" tanya Red. Yellow langsung menunduk untuk menahan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Kemudian, Yellow menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Maaf, Red-san, aku masih malu kalau kau mengajakku jalan-jalan seperti ini. Aneh memang, kita sudah menjadi kekasih selama dua bulan, tapi aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan gugupku," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow, aku juga terkadang merasakan hal yang sama, aku jadi bingung saat aku dekat padamu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi saat aku ada di dekatmu, aku jadi lupa ingin mengatakan apa," kata Red.

"Juga, kata Blue, kita belum pernah berkencan sama sekali," kata Yellow.

"Ya, mungkin ini kencan pertama kita?" tanya Red. Yellow hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang mewah, Yellow. Aku saja nanti akan memakai pakaian biasaku," kata Red.

"Aku juga, Red-san," kata Yellow. Lalu hening mengisi ruangan itu. Yellow adalah yang mengakhiri masa ketenangan ini.

"Jadi, nanti malam?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, nanti jam 7 malam, aku datang lagi ke rumahmu," kata Red, kali ini menatap Yellow denga tatapan yang meyakinkan. Yellow hanya bisa menatap Red dengan tatapan tak percayanya bahwa kekasihnya ini akan mengajaknya kencan.

Akhirnya, Red pulang dari rumahnya Yellow, dan mereka berdua bersiap untuk kencan pertama mereka.

...

"Baju sudah, persiapan jaket sudah, permen sudah," kata Red.

"Pika?" tanya Pika.

"Ya, kalau aku atau Yellow perlu penyegar atau pemanis mulut," kata Red.

"Pika~" kata Pika dengan wajah nakalnya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Pika? Aku bahkan masih belum berani menciumnya," kata Red.

"Pika?" tanya Pika dengan wajah kaget.

"Ya, mungkin biasanya begitu. Tapi aku tahu Yellow tidak siap untuk itu, jadi aku harus bersabar sampai waktunya tiba," kata Red, lalu mengeluarkan Aerodactyl dari bolanya. Red dan Pika langsung naik pe punggung sang Pokemon purba itu dan mengarahkannya ke tujuan.

"Aero, rumah Yellow!" dan langsung saja Red dan Pika diterbangkan oleh Aero menuju rumahnya Yellow.

Sementara itu, Yellow sudah bersiap untuk dijemput oleh Red. Dia berdiri dengan santai di depan rumahnya dengan memakai jaket yang agak tebal karena udara yang mulai mendingin. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang terbang mendekatinya.

Benar saja, itu Red yang menaiki Aero.

"Red-san!" seru Yellow sambil mendekati tempat pendaratan Red. Red turun dari Aero dan mendekati Yellow.

"Hai, Yellow. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Red. Yellow mengangguk. Red mengangkat Yellow terlebih dahulu ke punggung Aero.

"Eh, Red-san? Red-san tak perlu melakukannya itu juga," kata Yellow, menahan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow," kata Red. Lalu Red juga menaiki Aero.

"Aero, alun-alun Pallet!" seru Red, lalu mereka terbang menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

...

"Kemana mereka berdua?" tanya Blue.

"Mengapa?" tanya Green.

"Seharusnya mereka segera kemari," kata Blue.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti dalam perjalanan," kata Green.

Saat itu, Green dan Blue berada di alun-alun Kota Pallet, tepatnya di depan pintu gerbangnya. Pasar malamnya terdengar ramai. Banyak orang yang berjalan di dalamnya, mulai dari sekelompok anak muda, sepasang kekasih, orang tua dengan anaknya, beberapa orang yang berjalan sendiri, dan lain-lain. Ada yang tidak membawa apa-apa, ada yang membawa boneka untuk kekasihnya setelah dia menang, ada yang membawa makanan ringan, ada yang membawa banyak hadiah saking senangnya dia, dan lain-lain.

Sementara itu, Green dan Blue belum melakukan apapun sama sekali selain menanti kedatangan dua manusia itu. Mereka masih menunggu sampai tiba-tiba Green merasakan ada yang jatuh ke tangannya.

"Eh? Air?" tanya Green.

"Mengapa, Green?" tanya Blue. Green hanya bisa melihat ke atas, melihat langit gelap tanpa bintang.

'Langit gelap tanpa bintang? Air? Jangan-jangan ...' dan pemikiran Green tepat.

"Blue! Kita harus mencari perlindungan, sekarang!" seru Green sambil menarik tangan Blue dan lari menuju tempat berteduh tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang itu, dan saat mereka berada di sana, tak lebih dari tiga detik kemudian ...

...

 _Green, bagaimana nasib mereka?_

 _Aku yakin mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Mereka itu kuat._

 _Lalu, bagaimana dengan kita?_

 _Aku akan menjagamu, Blue. Tenang saja._

 _Terima kasih, Green._

 _Sama-sama, Blue._

 _..._

"Wah, Yellow! Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan," kata Red.

"Hujan? Jadi, rencana kita bagaimana?" tanya Yellow.

"Sepertinya kita harus membatalkan rencana kita ke alun-alun. Aku takut kau sakit besok karena kehujanan. Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke rumahku?" tanya Red.

"Boleh, aku juga takut kedinginan," kata Yellow.

"Oke, Aero, kembali pulang ke rumahku!" seru Red. Lalu mereka terbang kembali ke rumahnya, dan sepanjang perjalanan, hujannya terasa semakin deras.

"Red-san! Ayo cepat!" kata Yellow.

"Sabar, Yellow! Kalau kita terbang terlalu cepat, nanti kita terjatuh," kata Red.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak mau kita kehujanan," kata Yellow.

"Aku juga tidak mau," kata Red. Setelah beberapa manuver menghindari hujan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumahnya Red dengan selamat.

...

Red dan Yellow sudah sampai ke rumahnya Red dengan selamat. Yellow duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menunggu Red datang membawakannya minuman hangat. Maklum, mereka berdua kedinginan setelah bermanuver menghindari hujan.

"Teh hangat, Yellow?" tanya Red sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat kepada Yellow dan Yellow menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Untung hujannya tidak terlalu deras ya, Yellow?" tanya Red sambil duduk di sampingnya Yellow.

"Tapi aku heran, Red-san. Cuacanya hujan selama setahun ini, terus-menerus," kata Yellow.

"Benar juga. Aku heran sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan cuaca tahun ini. Aku paham tidak?" tanyaa Red.

"Aku sendiri tidak paham, Red-san," kata Yellow sambil meminum tehnya.

"Ya, hampir setahun tidak ada musim kemarau. Hujan terus. Ini mungkin dampak perubahan iklim," kata Red.

"Oh, tidak. Kalau perubahan iklim itu benar, Hutan Viridian pasti juga dalam bahaya," kata Yellow.

"Bukan hanya Viridian, seluruh dunia dalam bahaya," kata Red.

"Kasihan Pokemon-nya nanti. Mereka harus beradaptasi dengan keadaan iklim yang semakin memusingkan," kata Yellow.

"Ya, coba aku lihat ada acara apa di televisi," kata Red sambil menekan remote televisinya. Setelah televisinya menyala, yang muncul pertama kali adalah siaran berita dan berita kali adalah tentang ...

"Pemirsa, para astronom di seluruh dunia merayakan Malam Pengamatan Bulan Internasional hari ini. Banyak komunitas astronomi di seluruh dunia yang mempersiapkan peralatan mereka, termasuk komunitas astronomi MAC, _Mossdeep Astro Club_ , komunitas astronomi resmi yang terdiri dari anak-anak di sekitar Pusat Ruang Angkasa Mossdeep," kata sang pembawa acara, kemudian latarnya berganti menjadi latar daerah Pusat Ruang Angkasa Mossdeep dan seseorang muncul, menjelaskan kegiatannya.

"Malam ini kami akan melihat bulan separuh awal. Kami akan mengamati bulan dengan teleskop buatan kami untuk melihat kawah-kawahnya," kata sang pengamat.

"Kemudian, apakah acaar ini diselenggarakan rutin sepanjang tahun?" tanya reporter.

"Ya, walaupun waktunya tidak menentu. Malam Pengamatan Bulan Internasional dilaksanakanpada hari Sabtu sekitar bulan September sampai Oktober pada saat bulan dalam posisi bulan separuh awal, seperti hari ini," kata sang pengamat.

"Sayang sekali, Kota Pallet hujan, pasti para pengamat di sini tidak bisa melihat bulan malam ini," kata Yellow.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi Memang itulah yang terjadi. Kita hanya bisa mensyukuri hujan," kata Red.

"Benar juga," kata Yellow. Kemudian mereka menonton televisinya lagi.

...

"Hah, hah, hah, permisi, numpang berteduh," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat berteduh yang sama dengan Green dan Blue.

"Oh, ya, tak apa-apa," kata Blue.

"Tak kusangka akan hujan begini. Kukira tadi cuacanya cerah," kata orang itu.

"Memang mengapa kalau cuacanya cerah?" tanya Blue.

"Hari ini, adalah Malam Pengamatan Bulan Internasional. Hari dimana semua astronom di dunia mengamati bulan bersama. Aku Stephen. Astronom Amatir Keliling. Berusaha untuk memotret keindahan langit dari seluruh dunia," kata Stephen.

"Malam pengamatan internasional? Aku pernah mendengarnya dari kakakku. Apa di Kanto ada?" tanya Green.

"Ya, di alun-alun ini, tapi sayangnya hujan, jadi pengamatan dibatalkan," kata Stephen.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku juga penasaran dengan bentuk bulan. _Iyakan_ , Green?" tanya Blue, dan Green mengangguk.

"Ya, sangat disayangkan. Oh, _ngomong-ngomong_ , kalian ingin melihat koleksiku?" tanya Stephen. Blue dan Green mengangguk bersamaan.

...

Red dan Yellow masih menonton televisi selama 4 jam. Yellow sadar bahwa dia berada di rumah seorang laki-laki. Dia harus pulang.

"Red-san?"

"Ya?"

"Aku harus pulang, Red-san," kata Yellow. Lalu mereka berdua mendengarkan suara dari luar rumah untuk memastikan cuacanya.

Hening. Hanya beberapa tetes yang terdengar. Kesimpulannya, cuacanya sudah tidak hujan lagi. Red tersenyum.

"Oke, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi aku akan mengambil jaketku dulu, kau pasti kedinginan," kata Red.

"Eh, tidak perlu, Red-san! Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Yellow.

"Benarkah?" tanya Red. Namun kemudian, Yellow mulai menggigil.

"Oh, sebentar, Yellow, akan kuambilkan jaket untukmu!" seru Red, langsung berlari ke kamarnnya untuk mengambil jaket. Yellow hanya tersenyum melihat kesigapan Red. Lalu ...

"Ini, aku sudah ambil jaketnya. Pakai dulu sementara aku keluar untuk memunculkan Aero," kata Red, Yellow mengangguk. Setelah Yellow memakai jaketnya, dia keluar dan melihat Red sudah siap dengan tunggangan mereka.

"Ayo, Yellow," kata Red sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yellow. Yellow menerimanya dengan senang hati dan meraih tangannya Red, menaiki Aero. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena ini.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa kita seperti pangeran dan putri yang akan terbang dengan kuda terbang," kata Yellow, dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ya, bedanya kita hanya manusia biasa yang menunggangi Aero sambil melihat bulan setengah yang hapir terbenam," kata Red sambil menunjuk bulan. Yellow tertegun melihat bulan yang hampir terbenam itu.

"Ayo, Aero, rumah Yellow!" seru Red, lalu mereka terbang ke rumahnya Yellow.

...

"Ahh, foto bulannya keren sekali, Greeny! Sekali-kali kau memotret bulan seperti itu _dong_!" kata Blue.

"Kapan-kapan kalau aku tidak sibuk lagi dengan gym," kata Green. Green dan Blue sedang berjalan kembali ke rumahnya Green setelah hujannya berhenti.

"Blue, kau lihat di sana?" tanya Green. Dia menunjukkan bulan yang hampir terbenam di barat.

"Wah, itu bulan ya?" tanya Blue. Green mengangguk. Mereka terdiam sejenak untuk melihat bulan separuh awal yang siap untuk terbenam itu.

 _Green, kapan-kapan kita lihat bulan lewat teleskop ya?_

 _Ya, Blue._

...

"Sudah sampai, Yellow! Yellow?" tanya Red kepada Yellow yang ternyata sudah tertidur di punggungnya. Red dan Yellow sudah sampai ke rumahnya Yellow.

"Yellow, bangunlah sebentar, kita sudah sampai," kata Red sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya untuk membangunkan Yellow. Untungnya, cara itu berhasil.

"Eh? Sudah sampai?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, kutemani sampai ke kamar, sepertinya kau mengantuk sekali," kata Yellow.

"Ummm, ya, Red-san," kata Yellow dengan raut wajah yang masih lemas. Lalu Red membantu Yellow turun dari Aero dan menemani Yellow ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai ke kamarnya, Yellow baru ingat kalau dia memakai jaketnya Red. Dia yang sudah terlalu malas untuk bergerak dari ranjangnya memanggil Red yang hampir saja pergi dari kamarnya.

"Um, Red-san?"

"Ya?"

"Jaketmu ..."

"Pakailah saja dulu. Aku tak apa-apa," kata Red.

"Umm, baiklah," kata Yellow sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Yellow," kata Red.

"Uh, Red, jangan lupa tutup pintunya," kata Yellow.

"Ya, aku tahu. Selamat malam, Yellow," kata Red.

"Selamat malam juga, Red-san," kata Yellow, lalu Red keluar dari kamarnya Yellow, kemudian juga keluar dari rumahya Yellow, dan dengan Aero, kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

 **Selesai!**

 **Ya, ceritanya aku gagal ikut InOMN karena cuaca buruk, namun ada hal lain yang membuatku senang, yang tidak akan kusebutkan disini.**

 **Paling tidak, pengetahuan tentang InOMN sudah kusebar, tinggal bersiap untuk tahun depan.**

 **Judul ya? Gagal, Tapi Berhasil. Gagal melihat bulan, berhasil melihat cinta. Huehuehue.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
